Disenchanted
by Twenty-One A.P
Summary: Updated! Sequel to Underneath the Golden Mask: Julie returns to college for her senior and last year with the Ducks. Her new found status causes some problems, and so do some things from her past.
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, I only own a few of the people in this story!  
  
Storyline: Picks up slightly after Golden Mask, ended (yes you should read that before this one to understand the relationships and crazy people I mention!) Julie returns to college for her senior and last year with the Ducks. Her new found status causes some problems, and so do some things from her past. Oh yeah plus there's this guy in her life, what's his name? Oh yes, Dean! :o)  
  
Hope this story can somewhat live up to the previous, no clue what will happen (hum help please?) I just thought I'd write up a chapter and post it, see what ideas float up. I'll hush now, on to it!  
  
The sun rose and slowly illuminated the room, despite the drapes making their best effort to stop it. Julie rolled over having long since been awake. She turned her head and smiled at the sun.  
  
"Finally." She smiled then leaped from bed.  
  
Quick to shower and dress, she walked over and flung open the drapes to gaze outside. The morning dew made the trees and grass shimmer, matching her mood. She smiled seeing the horses and riders making their way to the track for a little exercise. After taking in the morning she jogged down the stairs, turning the corner and halting to not slam into her mother.  
  
"Happy are we?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Julie beamed and walked on towards the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Miss Julie." One of the new maids greeted her as they passed.  
  
"And a good morning to you." Julie smiled, then pulled open the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Gezz is the sun up or is just that million watt smile of yours?" Daniel asked smiling.  
  
"I'll bet on her smile." Her grandfather nodded as she hugged him.  
  
"Can't wait to get out of here can you?" Meg winked, "Perhaps that has to do with someone?"  
  
"It's not that I'm wanting to leave you all it's just I'm finally going to be able to focus on hockey this year without all the money worries and everything else!" Julie shrugged picking up her coffee. She paused then added, "And maybe seeing someone is the other half of my happiness." She smirked.  
  
"I knew you and Latin boy had a thing going." Daniel taunted.  
  
"Please don't tell Dean, he'd be crushed!" Julie laughed.  
  
"More like he'd crush Luis." Meg laughed.  
  
"I like that kid." Her grandfather chipped in.  
  
"Glad he meets approval." Julie giggled.  
  
"He made it threw the summer from hell around here, I think he can get threw anything in life now." Meg shook her head.  
  
It had been two months since Mitchell was arrested. He was now awaiting transport to a higher security prison, after being convicted of a long list of crimes. Some that even they weren't aware of till weeks after his arrest. Alex had for the most part steered clear of everyone; he was currently in Japan. Her mother was a different story she stayed in Maine at the house once she returned from Florida. She'd strangely stayed out of Julie's way for the most part.  
  
"So how do you think you guys will do this season?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Pretty well I'd say. It's our last year together so maybe we can have that Ducks magic all season long." Julie smiled.  
  
"Just have to come see you play more this year." Her grandfather smiled.  
  
"Well the jet is yours whenever you want it!" Julie smiled.  
  
"The goalie with her own private jet, a bit scary." Daniel grinned.  
  
"I promise no temper tantrums on the plane ok?" She laughed.  
  
"Good girl." He nodded.  
  
They ate breakfast and enjoyed themselves. Long after Julie found herself walking around the grounds taking it all in before she left it again. She walked threw the gardens smiling at a certain bench, then past a lake, finally ended up at the stables. She patted the horses then watched a few jog around the track. She walked back to the house and up to her room where she found Daniel waiting.  
  
"Hey I need to talk to you about something." He said rather hesitantly.  
  
Julie gave him a strange look then answered, "Ok go ahead."  
  
"I've done something." He stated then continued after she gave him a stare as if to say, "And."  
  
"I don't think you're going to be very happy with me Jules." He said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh man what now?" She asked sitting down.  
  
"Well no arguments over this but, I've rented you an apartment close to school." He finished while she just stared at him.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I want you safe, this place has multiple guards on duty at all times, the doors are always locked any guests will be announced before being allowed upstairs." He said handing her a small booklet.  
  
"So this is the place huh?" She said flipping threw it.  
  
"Yes, nice isn't it?" He asked standing next to her.  
  
"Actually it is. Very Italian in design, I like that." She mused.  
  
"So I'm not going to get beat down for this?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, not yet anyway. To be honest I've been on edge a bit more then normal. You'd think I'd be worry free by now." She sighed.  
  
"You've been so full of worry for so long Jules, it will take time." He said putting his arm around her.  
  
"I suppose so." She said looking at the booklet. "So how big is this place, details and so on?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Well your place is two bedrooms, full kitchen, two baths, large living room and your own personal roof." He smiled.  
  
"A roof? My place is the top one?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes it is, the penthouse sort of. The roof is something, looks like an Italian garden lots of trees, plants seating areas and even your own small pool and hot tub." He nodded then added, "So who's the best big brother in the world?"  
  
"Gee that's hard, let me think about it." She laughed loudly at the warning look on his face then hugged him. "You are of course. Only brother I have." She smiled pulling back to look up at him.  
  
"Got that right." He smiled pinching her on the nose. "I'm coming with you today show you around get you all settled in."  
  
"Ok." She smiled, "Meg too right?"  
  
"You know it, she wants to design your place. She's really obsessed you know." He shook his head.  
  
"I'm not obsessed just hyper." Meg said walking in. "So Jules about your place."  
  
"Go Italian." Julie laughed. "It's that style anyway just make me feel like I'm in Tuscany!"  
  
"Right, good call." Meg nodded.  
  
"You have now given power to a designing monster." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I think she would make a come back to you but she's too far gone to Tuscany to answer." Julie laughed watching Meg flip threw her lap top designs.  
  
"Whatever makes you two happy." Daniel smiled at both of the girls, who both paused to smile back.  
  
"You trained him well." Julie said standing behind Meg's chair looking over her shoulder at the computer.  
  
"Yes thank you, it was touch and go there for awhile. But I think he's finally gotten the idea." Meg giggled at the glare they both were receiving from Daniel.  
  
"I'm leaving now, before I do or say something you two will never let me forget." Daniel laughed kissing his wife, then patting his sister on the head.  
  
"He's the greatest." Julie smiled.  
  
"And he adores you, as do I sis." Meg smiled up at her, a smile that Julie returned fully.  
  
"Wait go back!" Julie yelled pointing at the screen. "That bed." She continued once Meg returned to the previous picture. "I want that bed! And that mantel over the fireplace and that sofa in the background! That is my bedroom!"  
  
"You want the wine red curtains too?" Meg asked laughing.  
  
"Yes all that, the roman columns, the overly dramatic curtains everything." Julie smiled.  
  
"Yes mam!" Meg laughed picking up her cell to begin ordering.  
  
"Thanks Meg." Julie smiled, while Meg winked and nodded as she talked on the phone.  
  
Julie glanced around her room a bit more then headed down the stairs, leaving designing Meg to her task. She heard a familiar humming coming from the library and entered seeing her grandfather smiling looking threw a book.  
  
"What's that?" She asked walking over to him.  
  
"You." He smiled glancing up at her.  
  
"Me? That's scary." She laughed sitting down beside him.  
  
"Look at that mane of curly golden hair you have there missy." He laughed looking at the expression on her face.  
  
"Thank goodness for things to straighten this hair. I fear what everyone would say if they saw my mess of curls." Julie laughed.  
  
"I'm sure they'd love them." Her grandfather paused then added with a sparkling gleam in his eyes, "I'm sure some more then others, Especially a certain young man."  
  
"Grampie!" Julie laughed and blushed slightly.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see you smile again." He stated looking at her. "You look so different now."  
  
"How so?" She asked.  
  
"Grown up, but still you have that innocent wonder about you. A perfect lady, like your grandmother was." He patted her hand.  
  
"That is the greatest compliment anyone has ever paid me, thank you." Julie smiled tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"You are most welcome." He smiled as they hugged.  
  
"You ready to go now Jules?" Daniel asked walking in.  
  
"Of course she is! She's ready to get back on the ice and give them hell!" Her grandfather laughed loudly.  
  
"That's right I am! This year will be the best ever!" Julie smiled standing up.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Her grandfather said standing and hugging her one last time before she left.  
  
"Love you grampie." Julie smiled.  
  
"And I love you." He replied.  
  
"Be careful will you?" She asked looking up at him, an all too familiar worry filling up inside her.  
  
"I always am, I'm a tuff old cuss I'll be fine." He nodded then patted Daniel on the back. "I have this young man to help me if I need it."  
  
"He's the perfect man for the job." Julie smiled at Daniel, who shook his head smiling as well.  
  
"Hey, here's a crazy thought." Daniel added, "Why don't you come with us grandfather? See where she's going to live at least, up for it?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I could take it." He nodded.  
  
"Great then let's go!" Julie cheered starting for the door.  
  
"What do you think is the real reason she's so anxious to leave here for, hockey or Dean?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"I'm betting on that young man, heaven forbid it's only been a month since she's seen him. Phone calls don't satisfy her obviously." Her grandfather laughed softly.  
  
"I heard that!" Julie yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door with a smile, with the two men following her laughing.  
  
Meg was waiting in the car for them and soon they were on the jet and heading quickly towards their destination. Julie normally hated being on the plane, they made her sick but today she was all smiles. Meg was too; having since gotten the bedroom Julie wanted and was now in a state of utopia designing the living room. Daniel and her Grandfather spent their trip picking on the girls and playing chess.  
  
"Up for a game Jules?" Daniel asked after loosing to her grandfather yet again.  
  
"Sure why not, it might last long enough to amuse me till we land." Julie said sitting down beside her grandfather as Daniel moved to a chair and shuffled the board over in front of her.  
  
"We land in forty-five minutes Jules. It won't take me that long to beat you." He winked.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that." Julie said with that cat lady attitude taking over.  
  
True to her words, she beat Daniel with ten minutes to spare till landing. She made sure to smirk at him the entire time they descended and even after they'd deplaned and sat riding in the limo to her new home. They pulled to a gentle stop outside the impressive complex and one by one stepped from the car.  
  
"Wow." Meg said looking at the building.  
  
"Wow indeed." Julie shook her head, "Is this the right place?" She asked.  
  
"Sure is." Daniel smiled.  
  
"We going to stand here or go inside?" Her grandfather asked laughing at the three younger kids.  
  
"Oh yeah sure." Daniel laughed leading them forward.  
  
An hour later Julie was standing on the roof looking out at the view that spread all around her. She could see the school from there, the entire small downtown area and even part of the huge lake. She was off dreaming when she heard her name called.  
  
"Julie get down here!" Meg's voice rang out.  
  
"Coming!" She called and quickly returned to the stairs then threw the patio and into the kitchen door.  
  
"Phone." Meg smirked.  
  
"It's working already? And who's calling?" She asked walking forward to take the phone.  
  
"Gee I have no idea." Meg laughed then left her alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" Julie said softly.  
  
"Like the place cat lady?" A deep-amused voice greeted her.  
  
"Dean!" She laughed, "It's perfect! I so love it, wait!" She paused. "How do you have this number, how did you know about this place I just found out this morning!"  
  
"Well, " Dean began but was cut off quickly.  
  
"Daniel." Julie stated, "Were you in on this with him?"  
  
"Guilty." Dean laughed. "He asked me about you living in a dorm or in a normal apartment, we both agreed we'd have problems with that. And since I could tell he wasn't too wild about the idea of you living with me and my roomies, I mentioned this place I'd heard stories about and he looked into it. And there you are."  
  
"You two just can't stop with the protective thing can you?" She asked amused.  
  
"Protect the ones we love miss, that is our creed to live by." He stated with mock seriousness.  
  
"Good lord, you're not going to go all Luis on me here are you?" She giggled.  
  
"Don't you even start with me about him! He's already called me twice today asking when you are coming back." Dean muttered.  
  
"And you told him?" She asked.  
  
"I might have said something about next week when classes start?" Dean said softly.  
  
"Dean!" Julie yelled then giggled. "You're bad."  
  
"Yes I am, and you love me for it. So I told a little white lie, can't I have a few days without him hanging all over you? He will be all season you know." Dean stated in defense.  
  
"Yes dear, whatever makes you happy. Where are you by the way?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." She answered.  
  
"Miss me do you?" He gloated and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I do." She replied. "So where are you?"  
  
"Well, you might want to try checking your living room sometime sweetie." He laughed.  
  
"What?" Julie said her eyes getting a slight bit wide.  
  
"You heard me you know a living room, the place where you find sofas and chairs, oh and sometimes boyfriends?" He replied the laughing no longer being held in.  
  
Julie (thankful for a portable phone) walked threw the kitchen down the tiny hallway and into the living room. There she was greeted with three smiles and a moron with a cell phone waving at her.  
  
"Hello lady." He said into the phone as she glared.  
  
"I don't like you." She muttered hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ouch." Dean said pulling the phone back from his ear and looking at it. "Can you believe she hung up on me?"  
  
"Brutal." Daniel said shaking his head, with Meg and grampie smirking.  
  
"You will all pay, oh yes you will." Julie said walking over and into Dean's waiting arms.  
  
"Help?" Dean said over her head towards the rest of them.  
  
"They can't save you now." Julie muttered then pulled back only enough to catch his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I have a feeling this will be a very long season." Dean shook his head and smiled hugging Julie tighter, while everyone joined in their laughter.  
  
Note: Ok I have no idea when the next chapter will happen (since it's not even written) but perhaps I'll get a bright idea at some point. So take this as a teaser / one time shot at trying to get a story out somehow chapter! 


	2. Maine?

NOTE: Forgive the long delay between posts, I truly am blank on what to do with this story, unlike golden mask that was floating around in my mind for a year or more. Also since it's taken SO LONG I've taken the time of the story up to fit with the holidays so from September to December! Patience please, I beg of you all! :o)  
  
"Going stick side, going stick side." Julie said over and over in her mind as she watched Banks stickhandle back and forth quickly.  
  
Banks traded a few short passes with Guy at the point before finally deciding to go charging to the net with it himself. He shot forward and so did Julie, at the last possible minute Julie poke checked it away and flung the puck down the ice.  
  
"Nice move on that poke check." Banks smiled as he skated past her.  
  
"I try." Julie smirked.  
  
"Nice moves Julie the Cat." Orion called skating up to them.  
  
"Thanks coach." Julie nodded.  
  
"Good practice Ducks, now get out of here!" Orion cracked a slight smile and headed off.  
  
"Nice moves Catlady." Goldberg smiled slapping Julie's pads as they headed for the door.  
  
"Thanks Goldie, nice blocks out there. Looking great on defense." She smiled.  
  
"I feel a lot better." Goldberg smiled patting his now much trimmer mid- section. "Who knew I could live without desert!"  
  
"Hey who knew I could skate that fast wow I rule!" Averman said sitting down as they entered the locker room.  
  
"See what happens when you remember to train in the summer?" Charlie stated tossing some tape at Averman who smiled but said nothing.  
  
"Man my back is killing me." Luis complained sitting down.  
  
"We're getting old." Jesse shook his head.  
  
"Amen." Kenny grunted pulling his skates off.  
  
They all took their various showers, and changed back into their street clothes and spilled out into the parking lot.  
  
"I need a nap." Fulton yawned.  
  
"It's eleven in the morning Fulton!" Julie laughed.  
  
"I know, you sleepy too?" Fulton asked.  
  
"No I'm not but thanks for asking." Julie shook her head.  
  
"Anytime." He smiled and jogged off.  
  
"You're very quiet today." Julie said looking over at Dean.  
  
"Yeah sorry." He answered with a shrug.  
  
"You ok?" She said looking with concern. "You're sort of limping."  
  
"My knee is just acting up today." He said looking around.  
  
"You're very jumpy too." She commented raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You ever have those days where, for whatever reason you are just on edge? And there's no reason I mean nothing and you're all freaking out?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.  
  
"Look who your talking too." Julie smiled looking at him.  
  
"Good Point." He said finally flashing his smile.  
  
"I am the queen of extreme panic!" She said with a smile as she sat down in her seat.  
  
"So does that make me the king?" Dean asked turning the key and bringing the engine to life.  
  
"We'll see." She smiled with a wink, which earned her a laugh.  
  
They drove first to have an early lunch, then to get more books for their classes.  
  
"Why am I taking this?" Julie muttered looking for a book.  
  
"Because you have a thirst for knowledge?" Charlie said walking by.  
  
"I like that answer." She nodded.  
  
"Here this it?" Dean said walking up handing her a book.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She sighed, "I'm done with mine, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah let's go." He answered taking some of her books as they went.  
  
"Awe carrying her books, so romantic." Charlie called.  
  
"Conway I can still hurt you." Dean said glancing back slightly.  
  
"Not if Julie says no." He smirked while Russ walked down an isle somewhere close by making whip noises.  
  
"He's not whipped thank you, he can do whatever he wants!" Julie rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"One day you guys will be somewhat close to where I am now, and if you're a real man you wont care what anyone else says." He left them with a smirk.  
  
"He's so got it bad." Charlie laughed shaking his head.  
  
A couple of hours later Julie was standing in her kitchen looking at the mess she'd just made.  
  
"Jules?" She heard the maid call.  
  
"Yeah?" Julie muttered.  
  
"Here to clean up miss." The lady said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. "And obviously I should start in here!"  
  
"I don't know what went wrong!" Julie said looking confused at the broken pot handle in her hand.  
  
"I will take care of things, do not worry." The lady laughed.  
  
"I think I'm going for a walk or something, thank you so much for the help!" Julie smiled then left the kitchen and her mess of spaghetti on the floor.  
  
"Only me." Julie laughed as she shut the door, turned and walked towards the elevator, pushed the button and waited.  
  
She rode the elevator down and walked threw the lobby smiling at the guards as she passed the desk, then threw the door.  
  
"Need a lift somewhere miss?" The always on stand by limo driver asked politely.  
  
"No actually I'm just going to call a friend, thank you." Julie smiled sitting down on the brick wall that surrounded the water fountain.  
  
"Hum, ok Connie isn't answering so much for shopping. Humm.." She tilted her head in thought.  
  
"Hey Juliet dreaming of me?" Luis asked as he slowed down his car.  
  
"But of course my love." She smiled.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be sitting out here alone, it's not safe." Luis said seriously.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, I don't have a reason to worry much anymore!" She shrugged.  
  
"Still it's not safe, can I drive you anywhere?" He asked.  
  
"Actually yeah I guess so, I was going to go shopping with Connie but she's not answering, and since Dean is off doing something I guess I can just shop alone." She decided.  
  
"Alone, why never! I shall be very honored to accompany you to the land of fashion!" He said holding out his hand threw the window in dramatic form.  
  
Julie glanced over at the limo driver looking at Luis as if he were insane, "Don't worry he isn't always like that." She called then jogged around and got into the car.  
  
"No I'm normally much worse!" Luis called then sped off.  
  
Several items of clothes and hours later Julie and Luis sat in the middle of the mall at the food court watching the people stroll by. Ok so Luis was looking at the girls and flirting like no tomorrow, while Julie sat off in thought.  
  
"Smile!" Someone called and snapped a picture of them both quickly.  
  
"What?" Julie said looking around.  
  
"That's a Kodak moment if ever I saw one." Averman laughed insanely sitting down.  
  
"Shopping without me? I'm hurt." Connie said looking threw Julie's bags.  
  
"Hey I called you, you didn't answer!" Julie said in defense.  
  
"My fault, I broke her phone." Guy said looking sheepishly.  
  
"Yes he did, but I will get another soon." Connie smiled.  
  
"Where's your shadow?" Averman asked looking around.  
  
"She ran off with me, it was only a matter of time you know." Luis flashed his typical smirk.  
  
"Dean's busy, working on that motorcycle I bet." Julie smiled.  
  
"What motorcycle?" Averman asked.  
  
They all stopped at stared at him.  
  
"I don't get it. OH! I know the bike, yeah he's working on that thing again." Averman nodded smiling and taking over Julie's leftover french fries.  
  
"He spends more time with that thing then you!" Connie laughed.  
  
"He's proud of restoring that thing, it's his toy." Guy answered then smiled devilishly. "Well besides Julie of course."  
  
"Very cute." Julie shook her head and laughed then reached for her ringing phone. "Safe to come home now?" She asked laughing.  
  
She spoke a moment longer then stood up picking up her bags.  
  
"Luis can you give me a lift home?" She asked then shook her head watching him off staring at a blonde.  
  
"We'll drop you off." Guy laughed.  
  
"Bye Romeo." She smirked walking by getting only a quick smile and a wink from Luis.  
  
"He's hopeless." Connie shook her head.  
  
"Yeah he is." Julie laughed.  
  
Julie waved at them threw the glass doors and started back towards the elevator. She leaned back aginst the wall as she slowly went skyward and closed her eyes. She was off in la la land when she felt the elevator suddenly beginning to slow then stop earlier then it should. The doors opened and a man stepped on and gave her a small nod before pushing the button for the floor below hers.  
  
She found it strangely important to stare discreetly at this man; he was quite tall around six foot three maybe. Dark brown almost black hair looked quite British and very well dressed. His floor came and he walked off and turned to the left.  
  
"Ok Julie, not everyone from Britain who dresses nice and looks like that is a spy like bond." She giggled and picked up her bags as the elevator made its stop. She walked threw the door.  
  
"I'm back." She said dropping her bags and shutting the door.  
  
She still looked around in awe at the living room with it's rich colored sofas (burgundy no less) drapes of matching material, the fireplace all ablaze, the lovely mantel with two tiny golden horse statues on either end, with a painting of a vineyard hung over it. The bookshelves were lined with books, and illuminated with lights.  
  
"It's still amazing!" Julie sighed.  
  
"Welcome home Miss Julie, everything is taken care of now. I'll see you next week?" She asked.  
  
"Actually I'm going home next week, and I meant to give you the notice of that. I'm sorry all these silly tests and hockey games have me distracted." Julie smiled walking over to the desk and picking up an envelope. "So here's your pay check for the next several weeks, plus a little extra."  
  
"You are to kind miss." The maid said surprised.  
  
"Just enjoy your time off, I'll call and get things scheduled when I return." Julie said giving her a hug and getting her sent on her way.  
  
"Off to my Tuscan villa." Julie said jogging to her bedroom.  
  
The room, mostly dominated by the huge wooden bed which was weathered down to look centuries old, with a carry over from her room at home in Maine; sheers tied around giving the bed a regal and whimsical feel. Rich wine colored curtains covered the windows to her right, a new amour hiding the tv and various machines sat on the wall at the end of her bed it to distressed to be old.  
  
Julie tossed out a few outfits from the closet then jogged back into the living room to get her bags. She thought she heard the elevator and went over and opened the door leaving Dean standing there hand in air about to knock on the door. He instead knocked lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Anyone home?" He asked.  
  
"Yes always, unlike some people." Julie answered with a small smile.  
  
"Amusing." He smiled.  
  
"I certainly am." She smirked and began picking up her bags.  
  
"I know about your little fling with Latin boy this afternoon. You have a lot of splanin to do Lucy." He flashed his devastating smile.  
  
"Eeeee.." Julie said sounding very Lucy like, then smiled handing him some of the bags.  
  
"Buy the entire place?" He asked sitting stuff on her bed.  
  
"No sadly, I got tired quickly." She said pulling open a box.  
  
"Hard to tell." He smiled flopping across the bed.  
  
"Yeah well." She said looking threw some bags. "Bike coming along?"  
  
"So far so good, still messing up a bit." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it working in no time." She smiled, "Oh hey I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What's that?" He said looking at a hat she'd bought.  
  
"Why don't you come home with me for Christmas? Maybe bring your family?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know about that one Jules." Dean sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing you mean about bringing your family." She said walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I've told you how they get sometimes, it's just drama big time with them." He muttered.  
  
"So how about a swing threw Chicago see them for a few days and either you can come with me to Maine or stay a few days longer and maybe come later? At least come before New Years, or else I'll come back to Chicago." She said looking hopeful.  
  
"What is with you and New Years?" He laughed sitting up.  
  
"Just a quirk I have ok?" She said bashfully.  
  
"Spill it." He commented narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Just some old saying I heard somewhere, in a movie or something I don't know where actually." She said getting a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Quit stalling, and tell me. Or I'll have to tickle it out of you and I know you do not want that." He responded smiling.  
  
"Ok all right. It's just that saying was that whoever you were with at midnight on New Years you'd be with threw out the year. So I just want to make sure I'm with you ok." She sighed and added, "Now let your ego begin to grow."  
  
"You know, I think I heard that somewhere too." He said thoughtful, "Embarrassed to admit you want to be with me are you?" He taunted.  
  
"Well honestly I mean look at you biker boy." She smirked then took off running with him right behind her.  
  
"Ok, ok! Mercy!" She yelled from behind the sofa.  
  
"Mercy? What's that again?" He asked wickedly.  
  
"Dean I mean it!" She giggled.  
  
"Oh I know you do." He laughed.  
  
A knock at the door came just in time.  
  
"Lucky, your lucky my love." Dean smirked before walking to the door. "Well hello." He said opening the door.  
  
"Your being nice to me, I'm gonna die now right?" Luis asked.  
  
"Maybe so, you go out with my Jules today?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Yes I did, we shopped, we ate, we drank, it was wonderful. You need to disappear more often." Luis laughed.  
  
"Can't do that sorry." He said letting him in.  
  
"You left this in my car." Luis said holding up her cell phone.  
  
"I didn't even know I'd lost it, thanks Luis!" Julie smiled taking the phone.  
  
"No problem, gotta go." Luis said heading back to the door.  
  
"Leaving me so soon?" Julie asked acting hurt.  
  
"I fear I have someone waiting for my attention in the car, however she is nothing compared to you my heart's desire!" He said while on one knee holding her hand.  
  
"You two are just sick." Dean shook his head walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"The blonde from the mall?" Julie asked.  
  
"No, she was a snot honestly. This girl is a red head full of fire!" Luis smirked.  
  
"Nice going loverboy, see you tomorrow." She laughed standing now at the door.  
  
"Bye Jules." He waved then stepped on the elevator.  
  
Julie leaned back on the sofa checking the calls she'd missed. A couple from Meg, one from Daniel's cell phone and a couple from Connie she'd missed earlier, and one number she didn't know.  
  
"Hey Dean?" She asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm?" He answered with a mouth full of food.  
  
"You didn't call my cell from a bike shop or anything did you?" She asked.  
  
"No why?" He said quickly getting a drink.  
  
"Just don't know this number, oh well probley wrong number or something." She shrugged.  
  
"I'll just come with you to Maine, unless you just want to waste two days meeting my insane family." Dean said taking her cell phone and looking at the number.  
  
"Sure you don't want to see them?" She asked.  
  
"They are only going to be in Chicago for a couple of days, Mom is going to Canada with Mark to spend the holidays with his family. So Jacob's going with them would be kind of pointless to fly there spend a few hours then go to Maine. Would be better after the holidays to see them." He shrugged handing her the phone. "Just give the number to Fulton let him hack it up on the net see where it's from."  
  
"Yeah ok." She nodded. " So to Maine we go?"  
  
"To Maine we go." He smiled, "Now give me back my food woman."  
  
"Pig." She smiled giving him back his sandwich.  
  
"Oink." He quipped with a wink.  
  
"I do love you piggy." She smiled patting him on the head, "Now I'm going to pack." She smiled then headed out the door.  
  
"Love you too! Even if you do cheat on me with the Spanish Shakespeare!" She heard him yell, causing her to giggle all the way to her room.  
  
Note: Again sorry for the delay, I'm still blank on what to do I don't know when a new chapter will come. This one sucked but it sort of got it moving, slightly! Least I still have Shakespeare and I love Lucy! 


	3. Story Update

Wow been a LONG time, I'm very sorry but there is a very good reason why I haven't updated this at all. My computer has for the most part died on me, there for as far as I know at the moment I've lost everything I've ever written. If I should get everything back I had a couple of chapters to post onto this story, if I loose everything well I think you can guess what that means.  
  
So thank you for all the wonderful reviews I appreciate it so very much! Hopefully this story will return at some point! 


	4. Story Note

Hello remember me? Long lost writer? Sorry for the massive delay, my comp is dead and I've lost any inspiration to write. Add in some real life distractions and thus no updates. I'm going to try (I stress try) to write threw this block and perhaps get an idea of where to go with this story. Don't expect tons of updates very fast I gotta write something first!


	5. Return

Ok so here I shall try to write again. I'm picking up the story just after new years, since that will bring everyone back together at school. Still no clue on the plot, but maybe something will pick up. Suggestions are welcome, perhaps i'd get a clue then! On to it then!

---------------------------

"Watch it Hamlet!" Charlie yelled narrowly missing a collision with Luis.

"I truly regret buying this new helmet, the visor is all wrong." Luis commented returning to the bench.

"Are you ever going to give up with that Shakespeare act?" Guy asked.

"I fear not." Dwayne said shaking his head.

"You fear right." Luis smiled.

"Listen up ducks." Orion yelled over them. "Our power play needs more work, I have some ideas on a quick up. Julie's going to start the rush this time. Banks you accept the pass, watch it's onside alright? Let's go."

After running the play several times they finally got it clicking with perfect precision, or enough to make coach happy!

They all then showered and scattered to various directions.

"Ugh my feet are killing me." Julie complained an hour later standing in the elevator of her apartment building.

"Time for new skates cat lady." Dean smiled.

"Yes I know, they are on order. Then I will get sore feet as I break them in!" She smiled then started forward as the doors sprang open. "Ow, bloody hell!" she muttered.

"Such language." Dean laughed, "Here allow me." he said then quickly picked her up.

"Hey I can walk I'm not invalid!" She protested with a smile, but argued no more as he carried her to her door then promptly sat her on the sofa once inside.

"There, was that so bad?" He smirked down at her.

"No, and it made you happy so it's all good." She smiled.

"Good then." He replied then walked into the kitchen.

They'd had a great Christmas time, even if he didn't see his family. Julie didn't completely understand his relationship with them. Then again she didn't exactly have a normal family herself. Her mother had left for New York to have Christmas with Alex, so it truly was just a family holiday for once.

Meg and Daniel had moved into the main house at Julie's request, mostly so she wouldn't worry about her grandfather. But their move couldn't have come at a better time, since Meg (with Julie's promise to stay quiet) surprised the boys on Christmas morning by announcing she and Daniel would be parents in a few months. Julie smiled at the thought of Daniel's surprised face when he found out, and then at his pure joy over it.

"What are you smiling like a moron about?" Dean asked walking back in and coming to sit beside her.

"Daniel's reaction, I've never seen him so happy. On cloud nine!" She smiled.

"After last summer everyone deserves happiness." He commented, as she nodded in agreement.

"Soon as that creep's appeal is denied maybe we can all just move on." She muttered still annoyed at Mitchell's attempts to get sprung from jail.

"It's amazing he thinks he can still walk off free from this all." Dean shook his head, "The jerk."

"Money can buy you a lot of things, and for some it buys freedom. Just hope this time that doesn't happen." She shuddered.

"It won't, trust me. He's done too much, the government won't allow it." He said firmly.

"I hope you're right. I can't stand the thought of what he'd do if he was free." She sighed.

"Let's not think about it you don't need the stress." He said looking over at her tired face.

She glanced back at him then smiled, "You're going to suggest I take a nap aren't you."

"Exactly." He stated taking a pillow and propping it up beside him.

"You're getting so bossy." She smiled and laid down.

"Yep." She heard him answer softly. She quickly fell asleep listening to him muttering at the tv.

Dean glanced down after a bit watching her sleep and smiled. "She's so cute when she's asleep." He moved a stand of hair off her eyes and went back to flipping channels.

At that very moment back in Maine, Mitchell sat in his jail cell silently cursing the golden haired goalie. "One day Julie, one day." He muttered staring at the stark white wall.

"Making threats again are we Mitchie?" Jasmine smiled threw the bars.

"Go to hell." He responded.

"No thanks, too busy at the moment." She paused then went on. "Just wanted to let you know your appeal has been denied. And you will be transferred to another facility within the coming weeks. I hope you haven't grown too fond your life here." She laughed as he scowled.

"You know, all of you can deny my appeals all you want. I have power even stuck in this jail cell. If I want Julie taken care of it will be done." He stated with eerie calm.

"You try it and I'll put a big red bow on your head and lock you in a room with Daniel and Dean." She responded seriously.

"Like I'm afraid of them, they are nothing. Absolutely nothing." He returned calmly.

"You should be, but then again you never have been very smart." Jasmine smiled and walked away.

Mitchell sat fuming silently still looking at the walls. Jasmine walked just beyond his cell and into a small room.

"Is that enough for you?" She asked the older man standing in front of the monitor showing Mitchell's cell.

"I suppose I can authorize your request." He answered watching the screen.

"I won't admit my personal feelings aren't in play here, but you can clearly see she is still in danger." Jasmine mentioned carefully.

"You've proven your point with him. You have whatever you need." He stated turning to face her.

"Thank you Nick." She smiled.

"Don't think I'm not already aware of you sending Dominic there." Nick smirked. "Crushing on the Brit are we?"

Jasmine flushed red at the remark, "I'm not crushing, he's the best and he owes me that's all."

"If you say so." The older man smiled and waved a hand, "Go tend to the other matters now."

"Thank you sir." Jasmine smiled and quietly shut the door as she left. She grabbed her cell phone and waited for Julie's phone to ring.

"Hello Jas." Dean answered after a ring.

"Did the phone even ring?" Jasmine asked laughing.

"Yeah once, your lucky it didn't wake her up." He responded trying to sound threatening.

"That route doesn't work on us who know you, I just thought I'd clue you in on that." She smirked walking down the hall.

"Yeah well, whatever. What's going on, something bad?" He asked slightly afraid should would confirm his fears.

"Not exactly," Jasmine began, "Mitchell's appeal was denied again, he'll be transferred elsewhere soon."

"Awesome, I told Jules it wouldn't work." He smiled.

"Yes but," She began.

"No, not a but, why a but?" Dean groaned.

"He's making threats, and being Mitchell I won't take any chances. So Julie isn't going to be pleased but she's going to be watched 24/7 for the foreseeable future." She answered with a sigh.

"Should I tell her this or not?" He asked looking down at Julie's sleeping form.

"Not sure, it's your call. I'm coming to visit I'll arrive later tonight. I already have a man there, I'm bringing another with me. I'll let you both meet them if you decide to tell her. If not I'll introduce you to them so you'll know who's who, ok?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine. But Jasmine?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"We're just being overprotective here right?" He questioned softly.

"Yes I'm taking no chances, no worries Dean she's got you and the team, we're just adding a little high tech protection into the mix, that's all." Jasmine answered calmly.

"Alright, I'll tell her you're coming and decide later about everything else." He decided.

"Sure whatever you think, hey I'll see you in a few hours." She replied cheerfully.

"Ok later." He responded and hung up. "And you can shut up!" He thought angrily at the growing knot of worry in his stomach.


	6. Awake

OK attempting to start writing again, life changes have a way of changing when and if you get to write! So if anyone still recalls this story then hopefully you are pleased it's back. I will try (I stress TRY) to update and finish this story in the coming months. Still no storyline set, hopefully I wont disappoint anyone. Thanks, and on to it. Short one, but trying to get going.

Julie awoke just as the sun was setting behind a group of ominous looking clouds.

"More snow." she muttered looking at the sky. She turned her attention then to pulling herself off the sofa.

"Dean?" She called out sleepily.

"You awake?" He called from somewhere in the apartment.

"No I'm still asleep, I just like having conversations that way." she said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"You are the most perfect smartass in the world." Dean said walking in with a smirk.

"Why thank you." She laughed and moved allowing him to sit and wrap an arm around her.

"So what have you been up to while I was sleeping?" She asked yawning.

"Watched TV, made some calls about some parts for the bike. Talked to Jasmine…"

"Jas! She called? What's going on?" Julie interrupted hastily.

"It's ok don't get upset, Mitchell's appeal was denied. He's being moved to a new prison soon." Dean said quickly feeling her tenseness. He only relaxed when she took a deep breath and felt the tension quickly disappear.

"Do I tell her about the extra security or not?" He thought to himself, "She might get upset and stress out more, I can't upset her. It kills me to see her upset, she's finally started trying to calm down more." He rubbed his forehead in thought, oblivious to her being fully aware that he now had gone slightly tense. She sat up and turned to look at him.

"He looks so tried, worried. All because of me." She sighed sadly to herself. They sat there looking at one another for several minutes, each thinking about all the stress they were under. Finally Julie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking down. "I'm so sorry I've put you threw all this, I'm sorry you have to put up with all this. You have your own problems, and now mine."

"Jules don't. " He said putting a hand under her chin to look him once again in the eye. " Your problems are not your problems, they are our problems. Us together we can't be beaten, on the ice or off. Incase you haven't noticed I'm in love with you. There's nothing I would not do for you, no one else in this world has that promise from me. You can ask anything of me, anytime and I'll do it." He paused, "Except for one thing."

"What?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Don't ever ask me to leave you, I'm not going anywhere ever. You my darling are stuck with me, for all eternity." He said softly, but strongly.

Julie couldn't help but be truly deeply touched. She knew he loved her very much, but she had to admit hearing him reaffirm it aloud in such a way made her love him even more, if that is even possible.

"I won't ask you that, but you have to promise me something else." She said echoing his soft yet strong voice.

"Anything." he responded.

"Promise you won't ever lie to me about anything, even if it might hurt me. No more lies I've had enough of them. And I vow to do the same, no lies." She said looking deep into his eyes.

"I promise." He said almost breathlessly. "You know don't you?"

"That something is going on, and you aren't sure to tell me or not?" She asked slightly smiling. "Yes Dean I know."

"Wow, you are amazing sometimes, no all the time." He smiled.

"Funny, you don't need to flatter me, you already won me you know." She laughed.

"I know, I just like reminding you. You forget sometimes I think." He said leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"You can think?" She muttered out just before their lips met.

"Hush." He commanded softly, kissing her.

Sadly the moment had to end very quickly, to both of their unhappiness. Dean shook his head and got up.

"That would be Jasmine I'm sure." He smiled down at Julie.

"Ok so you gonna tell me or is she?" Julie asked taking his offered hand and stood beside him.

"I'll let her." He said squeezing her hand before dropping it and walking to the door.

Jasmine stood there as Dean opened the door. Smiling she started in yelling hello to Julie and running to hug her. Julie pleased to see her didn't notice the two men with Jasmine. Dean did, and figured it must be security. All was well till Julie noticed one of the two men.

"Oh my god, YOU!" She said.


	7. Roommates

The man stood there and said nothing as Julie stared in surprise at him.

"I know you, I saw you the other day." Julie said.

"You see!" Jasmine smiled happily. "She is the next Bond I'm telling you."

"I don't get it?" Dean said looking around at them all.

"You saw him and took notice of him didn't you, right down to what type of suit he was wearing right?" Jasmine asked of Julie.

"Armani." Julie answered and smirked.

"See!" Jasmine smiled then looked at the dark haired man beside her.

He nodded and smiled then took a step forward offering his hand to Dean.

"Dominic York." He said shaking hands with Dean, then turned to Julie. "Pleased to meet you officially miss Gaffney." He said taking her hand and laying a kiss upon it. "Jasmine speaks most highly of you. Your observational skills are commendable, I am impressed." He smiled

"Thank you." Julie said with a blush.

"Dominic is the best." Jasmine smiled, "He owes me so this is what I asked in return."

"Asked him what?" Julie questioned.

"We better sit down." Jasmine said looking at Dean. "Oh wait!" She said turning to the other man in the room. "This is Benjamin Danvers."

"Nice to meet you, Call me Ben please." He said with a smile, greeting them both.

"Ok introductions aside, what is going on?" Julie asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"I'll get right to it. "Jasmine began, "Mitchell is still in jail, and he's still very angry. So me being paranoid and protective of my family since you are family to me. I wanted extra security on you, I can't say why but he just bothers me. He is still powerful even behind bars. And lately well.." Jasmine paused.

"What?" Dean asked not liking the pause.

"He's gone silent, I mean he just stares at the bars and mutters sometimes." Jasmine answered slowly.

"He's planning something. " Julie said more to herself then anyone else. "But what?"

"Well whatever it is we'll be ready for him. Dom and Ben will shadow you from now on. They won't be obvious about it. I even got them jobs to cover who they are!" Jasmine said with a smile.

"Job?" Dom asked.

"Yes, a job. Ben has medical training so I've cleared it for him to be a new assistant trainer for the hockey team." Jasmine began, "And Dom you will just have to act like you know hockey, you'll be helping with the coaching staff."

"I might be British but I have watched hockey before, I've done my research on this case. I watched several games from your past seasons. Very interesting this ice hockey." Dominic answered smiling.

"All settled then!" Jasmine declared.

"What about more security here?" Dean questioned.

"What can't protect her on your own?" Jasmine teased.

"I could, but I don't live here you know." Dean answered.

"So move in then. I'll take care of it." Jasmine nodded.

"Hello, hi! My name is Julie humm I live here I think, anyone care to ask me anything?" Julie asked waving her arm in the air.

"Yes I'd like to ask where the bathroom is thank you." Ben asked standing up, causing laughter to break out.

"Down the hall." Julie laughed.

"So it's ok then yes?" Dean asked.

"Of course, but I don't think Fulton will like loosing a roommate." Julie smiled.

"Why can't he move in also? They both did nice at looking after you last time." Jasmine stated.

"There goes my lovely peaceful Tuscan villa." Julie sighed but giggled.

Hours later Julie was directing Dean and Fulton into arranging their things into the guest bedroom.

"Dude, we're so going to have to get another bed I'm not sleeping on the sofa the rest of the school term." Fulton shook his head.

"Then sleep in here I'll take the sofa." Dean sighed moving more stuff.

"How about you go sleep with Jules and I'll sleep in here." Fulton laughed ducking behind the closet door to avoid the flying shoe Julie tossed at him.

"Behave both of you." Dean said looking down into his suitcase.

"Did you just become a referee? What gives?" Fulton asked shocked.

"Dude totally." Julie said in her best Fulton voice.

"It's going to be a very long school year." Dean shook his head smiling.

"I could always ask Luis to move in, ahh my fair Romeo." Julie said running from the room quickly.

"So not cool." Fulton said as Dean laughed.


	8. Time for S'mores

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story! I'm so glad it's been missed, and is welcomed back!No clue still on the plot have a few ideas in mind I'm open for suggestions if you have any! I thought a fun chapter was in order, So here it is (well I think it's fun!) Review, give me ideas, or whatever! Thanks! On to it..

"I live in a frat house." Julie thought shaking her head sitting by the outside fireplace listening to Dean and Fulton rough-house and laugh inside.

It had been over a week since they both moved in, everything was going well. No problems from anyone so far, both Dominic and Ben had fit in with the team, no one knew but a hand full of people who they really were anyway. Mitchell had been moved to a higher security prison in New York, and thanks to Jasmine he was also placed in solitary confinement, and was also not allowed any visitors. He wasn't very happy with that.

The wind began to stir again so Julie got up and tossed another log onto the fire then returned to cover up under her blanket.

"You know you could come in the house, it's warmer." Dean said leaning against the door looking at her.

"I know, but I like sitting outside even when it's cold. Why else would there be a fireplace outside?" She smiled.

"To roast marshmallows and make s'mores, that's why! Oh yeah!" Fulton yelled pushing past Dean and coming outside arms full of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate.

"Issues man you have issues." Dean shaking his head shutting the door.

"Here let me help." Julie said taking the graham crackers and chocolate .

"How are you even going to stick the marshmallows in the fire?" Dean asked, "Use you fingers?"

"Wow, didn't think of that." Fulton said standing looking at the fire, then he turned and smiled at Julie.

"Uh oh." Julie said catching the look he was giving her, "You are not using my fingers for that!"

"Actually I was just going to ask you what to do, you are the smart one here." He smiled.

"Are you flirting with her again?" Dean asked trying to act tough.

"How else am I to win her away from you?" Fulton responded smirking.

"My my whatever would my fair Romeo say?" Julie laughed.

"Ugh!" Dean and Fulton said in unison.

"I knew that would shut you two up." She smiled, "Hey we can use the shish kabob stakes for the marshmallows!" With that she jogged into the house. She returned quickly and handed them out.

"Hey why don't we call over everyone? Would be fun!" Julie questioned.

"I'm on it!" Fulton said running inside to the phone.

"Hey, you ok?" Julie asked sitting down beside Dean.

"Yeah just thinking." He answered.

"Never a good sign." Julie giggled as he gave her a look.

"You feel safe don't you?" He asked seriously.

"Of course I do, I felt safe before. Even more so now. I'm not saying it's not in the back of my mind all the time that Mitchell still might try something but I can't let him decide my life now can I? I have you guys with me all the time, plus Jas took care of the super spy protection. I'm good, really I am." She smiled taking his hand .

"Good, long as your feeling safe then I'm fine." He smiled.

"Ew are you two going to kiss again?" Averman said walking threw the door.

"Yeah give it a rest man, no one wants to see that!" Russ agreed.

"Behave you guys, man." Connie shook her head.

"Juliet is that big oaf bothering you? Shall I dispatch him with my sword?" Luis said grabbing an umbrella from beside the door.

"Yeah why don't you try that and see what happens sunshine." Dean said narrowing his eyes.

"Dude last time he called someone sunshine he sent him threw the glass remember?" Charlie said looking at Luis trying hard not to laugh.

"I fear not! My sweet Juliet is being vexed and I shall release her from the monster's grasp!" Luis said holding up the umbrella, that for whatever reason (call it karma!) suddenly opened sending Luis falling backwards in shock.

The entire team busted into hysterical laughter.

"Dear Romeo, you can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella." Julie giggled insanely, with the everyone joining in the laughter.

"Very funny." Luis said taking the hand Julie offered him, once to his feet he couldn't help but smile.

"Come on." Julie said pulling him along with her over to sit around the fireplace with everyone else.

They joked, yelled, laughed and ate well into the early morning hour. Around 2am they finally decided to move inside. Everyone crashed throughout the house, on the sofa, chairs, and on the floors. Julie smiled as she laid in her bed as the silence finally replaced the voices.

"What an awesome night." She thought smiling. "I needed this."

Her thoughts we interrupted by soft snoring, she glanced over at Connie who was sharing the bed with her, "Nope she's not snoring." She decided, then turned and looked on the floor beside her.

Dean laid there snoring softly, not even under a blanket. She smiled and quickly got up crossed the room to get the throw off the back of the chair. She laughed seeing Luis curled up on the chase lounge in the corner with yet another Shakespeare script laying beside him.

"He will never stop." She thought.

She quickly retrieved the throw and walked back to her bedside stopping to cover Dean up. Once he was tucked in she climbed back into her bed and tucked herself in.

"My crazy team mates are the best family a girl could ask for." She smiled turning over and snuggling down in the warm bed.

As Julie drifted off to sleep, her bother Alex was sitting somewhere over the Atlantic ocean, on a jet bound for New York City.


	9. Prelude

"Alex tried to see Mitchell." Julie said sitting at the table in the kitchen the next afternoon.

"What a surprise." Fulton shook his head.

"I just don't get the feeling he's up to anything, but I could be wrong." She said taking a sip of tea.

"Alex or Mitchell?" Fulton questioned.

"Alex, I don't know why I just really don't think he'll try anything. Probably because he won't make a step unless Mitchell helps him walk." She laughed.

"I'll hack some if I need to!" Fulton smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, maybe should run it by Jasmine. You are very good at hacking away without help, I only fear what you could do having no limitations." She giggled.

"Fear me, oh yes they should all fear me!" Fulton said standing up raising his arms in the air.

"Why cause you could kill someone with your major body odor?" Dean said holding his nose walking in.

"I'm offended." Fulton began, then stopped and sniffed. "I am a bit gamey, time for a shower."

Julie smiled as he jogged out of the room punching Dean on the arm as he went.

"He's crazy." Dean said sitting down.

"Just like you." Julie smiled then added, after a look "Yes and me, I do after all voluntarily stand in front of vulcanized rubber traveling in excess of at least 60mph sometimes more, or less depends on who's shooting it."

"That only proves you have more problems then any of us." He laughed.

"Your so lucky I don't have a French fry pal." She smirked.

"Don't start the fry wars again!" Dean laughed.

"Just beware!" She smiled and stood up taking her cup to the dishwasher.

She stopped and looked at the calendar, it showed the ducks only have a couple of games left till their regular season would end, then a short (hopefully) playoff round and they were done. Graduation would follow soon then they'd be a team no more. She sighed at the thought, she'd been secretly making herself forget that it was coming. She'd soon leave her life on the ice behind, something she wasn't sure she was really ready for.

"Stop that." Dean said walking up beside her, "You can still play you know."

"I don't want to have to prove myself over and over again trying to play minor hockey, I mean ok maybe the Olympics would be nice. But me on a team with all girls? I've not ever been on a team of all girls, they play too slow for me. I get bored, a bored goalie is not good." She shook her head.

"So maybe we can all find a team and try to stay together." Dean suggested.

"Banksy is going to the pros, he'll not last maybe a couple of games in the minors then he'll be in the NHL. Connie isn't going to play hockey anymore, she is all but assured that job with the news station. The rest of us I'm not sure. I guess we'll stay playing hockey at some level. I just don't know, sometimes I kind of look forward to not being a goalie all the time. Maybe I should look into working more with Daniel and learning the business better. Perhaps I'd like the challenge, what do you think?" She asked softly.

"You can and will do anything you set your mind to, that much I know." He smiled.

"Are you going to keep playing?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it a lot myself lately. But I just put it off and focus on other things." He answered softly deep in thought.

"Yeah and those other things are related all to the same girl." Fulton said coming back in with a smirk.

"Well she is a very nice distraction." Dean smiled, "Guess that's why she's such a great goalie."

"I should hit you for that." She smiled, "But I'd rather hug you."

"Hug away then!" Dean smiled as she fell into his arms.

"Sick, love fest." Fulton muttered getting a drink and started to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello you have reached the home of sick people who love each other, how may I help you?" Fulton said in a stuffy voice. "Oh yeah sure just a second." He handed the phone out, "Hey love sick girl it's your bother who wishes to speak to you."

"Jackass." Julie smiled then walked over taking the phone. "Hey Daniel, was just talking about you." She laughed and talked to Daniel for close to an hour. Once she hung up she found the boys on the sofa watching a hockey game. She joined them and tried to stay out of their fights. After the game she filled them in on all Daniel had said.

"Can't wait to be an aunt!" Julie smiled.

"So hard to believe it's almost been a year since everything happened ." Dean shook his head. "Just think this time last year all we were worried about was winning the title, it seems so silly to worry about just that now."

"Are you going all deep on us or something?" Fulton asked quickly jumping away from the on coming fist.

"Now boys play nicely." Julie scolded with a smile. "It sometimes still doesn't seem real. So hard to imagine it, I wonder if it was all a dream."

"It happened , why else would you be with him and not me?" Fulton smirked, "If it was a dream then it would be reversed."

"That's it." Dean yelled jumping up and chasing Fulton around.

Julie laughed at them and their now normal rough housing.

"Boys will be boys." She thought and smiled.

After awhile they settled back down and after fighting over what to watch they settled on a movie and watched quietly for some time before Fulton spoke breaking the silence.

"So strange to think everything is going so well, you know?" Fulton said tossing a pillow over and over in the air.

"That's normally when something happens." Julie sighed.

"Not this time." Dean stated just before someone knocked at the door.

"And now someone's at the door, and it must be someone on the ok list or else they would have ringed up." Julie sighed getting up to answer the door. She looked threw the peephole and instantly got a knot in her stomach. She slowly opened the door and looked pensively up at her guest.

"Miss Julie," Dominic began, "We have a problem."


	10. The New Guard

Hope this is still going forward enough for you guys, still working on the plot. Thanks again for the review they truly do make me want to try hard to get this story done! Even though I have hardly any time to write!

"The bank accounts?" Julie asked puzzled.

"Yes Miss Julie," Dominic began, "Someone has been trying to access Mitchell's bank accounts and it's not a member of his family nor is it your brother."

"Then who?" Dean asked more to himself then anyone else.

"We're working on that, but that sends up alarms to me, there for I'd like to make sure you a more protected from now till the end of the school term." Dominic stated.

"How much more protected do I need to be?" She asked looking at Dean and Fulton.

"I'm afraid I'd like to bring in a friend of mine to be your.." Dominic trailed off trying to find the right words. "Personal guard." He finished.

"A bodyguard?" Julie asked surprised.

"Hey isn't that Portman's job?" Fulton asked with a smirk, getting a return of a glare (from Portman) and roll of the eyes (from Julie) and a slight amused look from Dominic.

"He's a good friend Miss Julie, we trained together in England." Dominic stated, "I know you don't wish for this but I truly think it's for the best. Jasmine was in complete agreement, she did leave it up to me to tell you however. " He smiled, "She has a very wicked sense of humor that girl."

"That's Jas for you." Julie nodded, "So I guess I don't have much say in this do I?"

"Well yes you do, but I'd simply have him shadow you constantly. I thought knowing him and having him in sight would be best for everyone." Dominic answered.

"You haven't said the real reason you want more protection for her." Fulton said. "Just trying to get into bank accounts isn't exactly scary."

"It is if he's got someone working for him." Julie answered softly, "Someone to take care of his problem."

"He won't, I promise you that Miss Julie." Dominic answered quickly and firmly. "I take this case very personal, Jasmine didn't have any trouble convincing me of taking this assignment. Mitchell Crandell-Caldwell has been a torn in my side for years as well."

"He has?" Julie asked surprised desperate to know more, yet not willing to bother the man before her with asking.

"Yes." Dominic said softly, seemingly saddened yet angry over whatever it was Mitchell had done or caused. "But regardless, he's very cunning even he could find a way around not being allowed any contact with the outside world. So more protection will be needed till we can find the source of the movement on the accounts."

"What I wouldn't give to hack away legally." Fulton said looking dreamy.

"Jasmine did mention you were very handy with a computer, I might have some work for you." Dominic nodded, "I'll return shortly."

With that he turned and walked out the door, making sure to click it to lock before he shut it.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Julie shook her head.

"It'll be ok Jules." Fulton said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah it'll be ok." Dean said pulling her back down on the sofa next to him.

"I know I'm protected, but what about everyone else?" She asked with worry obvious on her face. "There's all of you, the entire team. You are at risk, Grandpa, Daniel, Meg and the baby are at risk. I'd rather him come after me and me alone rather than have anyone else hurt." She said on the verge of tears.

"If you hurt we all hurt Julie." Dean stated seriously. "I know what you mean, but angel we all love you. And we all choose to be with you, so it's our decision not yours. You will have no blame if anything happens. Which it will not."

"I hope not." She signed laying her head on his shoulder.

Dominic returned with a knock on the door and calling that it was him. Fulton rose and opened the door. Once inside Dominic placed a box on the coffee table and looked over to Fulton.

"Inside there are case files, bank account information for several people we are watching. Normally I'd not allow anyone outside of the bureau to see such things, this is highly irregular. However having seen the information you hacked into with the bank accounts before and with approval from the high ups, I'll let you hack away on this since no one else has the time to put the effort into it." Dominic stated to Fulton.

"Wow I'm in heaven." Fulton went to the box as if he'd been given all the money in the world.

"As for you Miss Julie," Dominic began.

"Julie, please just call me Julie." She smiled weakly.

"Very well Julie," Dominic smiled, "Caleb Locke will be here shortly. He'll be your new protector."

"My new guard huh." Julie nodded then sighed, "Well is he at least cute?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hey now." Dean said shaking his head.

"What? I mean if I have to be with him all the time then he has to at least be nice looking." She smiled.

"You'll pay woman." Dean said giving her a trying to be serious look.

"So not scared, I'm rich so I can pay whatever, and you love me." She smiled.

"And I'll be going now." Dominic shook his head amused. "Goodnight, I will introduce you when Caleb arrives in a few hours."

"Thank you Dominic." Julie said with a smile. "I'm just trying to make light of it, I really don't care what he looks like honestly."

"I know, but I'm sure you like everyone including Jasmine will adore him. Even mom likes him best." Dominic smiled.

"Mom? You to related?" Dean asked.

"He's my cousin, he lived with us growing up." Dominic answered. "So obviously he comes from good stock."

"Obviously." Julie smiled.

"Goodnight again." Dominic laughed and left, locking the door of course.

Julie and Dean watched TV after he left, neither saying much of anything. Julie was still trying to clam her nerves and Dean was simply trying to find a way to help her. After both of them staring blankly at the screen for over an hour Julie broke the silence.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." She announced getting up.

"I'm sleeping in there from now on." Dean stated leaving no room for arguments.

"I knew you would." Julie replied nodding her head and giving a tired smile before heading to her room, patting Fulton on the head as she went.

"Night dude." Dean said getting up walking past Fulton.

"Ya huh." Fulton said not hearing a word.

Long after both Julie and Dean were fast asleep Fulton looked around the living room.

"Dude where'd everyone go?" He asked aloud, then shook his head and dove back into his happy hacking world.


	11. The Mystery

A week later Julie sat in the locker room after a very spirited practice with the team. She was working on getting her gear off and half listening to the random conversations being tossed around the room. Averman was still going on about actually having a date, Russ was annoyed with having extra class work. Dwayne was happy about his new cowboy hat, Connie and Guy were having another tiff, Charlie was limping after taking a slap shot on the ankle from Fulton. Dean was at the moment laughing at something Kenny had said. And Luis, well Luis was having a breakdown after taking an inadvertent high stick to the face.

"Look at it!" He was whining to anyone who would listen.

"Oh put ice on it and hush." Banks said taking his skate off and hanging it up on the side of the locker.

"Hush? It's huge!" Luis cried.

"It's barely a red mark look at my ankle!" Charlie

"You are such a drama queen." Connie shook her head.

"I am not!" Luis cried. "Juliet save me." He pleaded looking at Julie across the room.

"Not even she can save you from that fate." Fulton laughed.

"Didn't you go see the trainer?" Julie asked.

"Well yes, he says it doesn't need stitches but I think it does." Luis whined walking across and flopping down on the bench next to her with a pouting look.

"It just looks a little swollen is all I think." Julie said taking a closer look. "Maybe just ice it for a bit first then see if you still think it needs stitches." She smiled at him then went back to taking her pads off.

"Can't you just kiss it and make it better?" Luis smirked.

"Not unless you'd like me to really give you a gash worthy of stitches." Dean replied.

"Boys." Julie shook her head, kissed her fingers and patted Luis on the head. "There all better, and no foul committed, happy?" She asked looking at both Luis and Dean.

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"I think you should take over as coach if you have that kind of power over those two." Coach Orion said to Julie walking in the room.

"That means I'm back in goal! Yes!" Goldberg yelled.

"That's still my net Goldie." Julie smirked at him.

"Dang it." He muttered but smiled.

"Ok Ducks, tomorrow is the last game of the conference tourney. I know we've had some struggles against these guys this season, and they play a bit dirty at times. But I want you to work harder then them, and not stoop to playing dirty to win. You're the better team and they know it, so let's go Ducks." Coach Orion finished with cheers going around the room.

"One more thing, good luck Averman on your date." Coach Orion laughed and walked back to his office.

"See I told you he hears everything." Averman said eyes wide.

"Hard to not hear your big mouth." Russ said tossing stick tape at him.

The banter went on as everyone got showered and back in their normal clothes. Julie waited outside the locker room with Caleb for Dean.

"Do you ever let a shot get past you?" Caleb asked.

"Not often." She smiled in return.

"Very impressive." He smiled back, "Actually looking forward to the game tomorrow, haven't watched ice hockey before."

"You're in for a wild first game then, the Spartans don't like us very much." She shook her head, not overly looking forward to the crashing of the net.

"Poor sports are they?" He asked.

"Some of them, not all." Julie shook her head hoping she'd not get picked on about Scooter being the Spartans assistant coach now since he tore his knee a few seasons ago and had to stop playing.

"OK I'm ready." Dean said walking out with Fulton.

"Yeah like she was really waiting for you, we all know it's me she loves." Fulton said running up and throwing an arm around Julie.

"Shush Fulton I thought we agreed to keep this between us!" She laughed.

"Yeah right." Dean rolled his eyes pulling Julie away and replacing Fulton's arm with his own.

They still had a full day of classes to content with Julie said her goodbyes to the bash brothers and walked with Caleb to the rest of her classes. Once done, Caleb called for the car and after checking it over of course she sat down inside and headed home.

"Long day?" Caleb asked once they were safely started towards home.

"You have no idea. I don't know why I took some of this stuff, just a headache." She muttered moving her book bag around.

"You strike me as being more then capable of handling it. Much like you handled Mitchell." Caleb answered more as a curious question rather then a statement.

"Don't you know it's simpler to just come out and ask a question rather then maneuver around it?" She said looking up at him.

"Ok what happened with him? Dominic won't say a word, which isn't a surprise as much as he hates him." Caleb answered.

"I'll answer your question If you'll answer mine." Julie asked dying to know the details on Dominic and Mitchell." Julie proposed.

"Deal, now tell me how it all came down." Caleb asked sitting forward staring intently at her.

"Well.." Julie began then set forth spilling everything that happened leading up to and after Mitchell was brought down.

"You are more capable then even I thought." Caleb answered with a smile. "Well done."

"Thank you, I was rather proud of myself." Julie smiled.

"Now you wish to know about Dominic and Mitchell." Caleb said running a hand threw his dark short hair.

"I'm guessing your wondering if you should tell me or not, Dominic wouldn't be happy about it would he?" Julie said reading the tenseness of his face.

"Yes and no, he doesn't talk about it. I only know cause I am family and I was told certain things. I don't know all the details honestly." He paused and looked out the window taking a breath before continuing on.

"It has to do with his sister Evelyn, I don't know the details but from what I figure Mitchell apparently messed around with Evie and then left her." Caleb answered with a shrug.

"It goes deeper then that doesn't it?" Julie said.

"It does, but you must understand I was away at school when all of this happened. I only got bits and pieces of it myself. Evie and Dom both won't say a word about it to me. I've asked Dom, but I wouldn't dare ask Evie. I just used my humm listening skills to get most of my info." He smiled devilishly.

"How typically spy like of you." She laughed.

"I knew my calling in life early." He agreed.

Julie thought for a moment then asked, "What does Evelyn do? Is she a socialite?"

"No she isn't, why?" Caleb asked curiously.

"When we were in Mitchell's office I read some papers that proved true a rumor that he has a kid in Europe with some socialite." She answered.

"Evie isn't the social kind of girl. She likes to stay in her bookshop most of the time." Caleb smiled, "A kid then, perhaps that's something with this story."

"Perhaps it is." Julie smiled back at him both knowing very well they'd be sharing information and putting this mystery all together one step at a time.

"Home we are." He announced and stepped from the car, turning to take her book bag from her.

"Thanks." She smiled handing him the bag and taking his hand to get out of the car.

"Not a problem" He answered.

"Did you finally get rid of that muscle head moron boyfriend of yours or are you just a slut now little sis?" A voice asked.

Julie looked around Caleb who'd instinctively had positioned himself between her and the approaching threat.

"Great." She muttered looking at Alex.


	12. Alex Gets Told Off

I'm guessing people still find this story worth reading! I hope so anyway, here is another installment on the story. Please review/ give ideas whatever! Thanks!

"What do you want Mr. Gaffney?" Caleb asking eyeing him harshly and still upholding his stance between Alex and Julie.

"That's none of your concern." Alex said looking disrespectfully at Caleb.

"As a matter of fact it is my concern." Caleb said making a decision in mid sentence. He turned and looked at Julie and whispered softly. "Go inside, Dom is waiting just inside the door for you." He looked into her eyes asking her not to argue or question. She understood quickly and took her bag and walked towards the door with Caleb moving sideways as she did so, again blocking Alex.

"Get out of my way, Julie come back here." He griped at them both trying to get past Caleb, without any success.

Julie jogged inside once seeing that yes Dominic was waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"This." Dominic held up a tiny black box. "Caleb pushed the alarm on his."

"Oh, so do you need to go out there as well?" Julie asked wondering what was being said outside.

"Caleb will take care of it, and I'll take care of you. Let's get upstairs now." Dominic said heading towards the elevator with Julie at his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked angry that Julie was gone.

"Someone who doesn't want you around, now leave please." Caleb said calmly.

"Please? Well at least you have more manners then Julie's previous obnoxious boyfriend." Alex glared, "But I'm not leaving without speaking with her."

"I'm afraid you will be leaving, one way or the other." Caleb said making a small nod.

Without warning two very large uniformed officers walked up behind Alex.

"Come with us sir." The taller of the two said firmly.

"I am not leaving." Alex nearly pouted getting angry.

"Awe and I almost missed the fun," Dean said walking up with a smile.

"You've been replaced you gutter crawler! But clearly Julie still likes people who stick their nose into something that dose not involve them!" Alex yelled trying to pull his arm free of the guard.

"Replaced?" Dean asked for a second throw off, he glanced at Caleb who looked amused for only a brief moment before regaining his icy hard stare at Alex.

"Yeah replaced. You and Julie are no more! At least something is going right in the world." Alex spat out, "Get off of me you buffoon don't you know who I am?" Alex tired his best to sound important.

"Yes don't you know who he is?" Daniel said pulling up and getting out of the car with a smile.

"Oh great and now you." Alex muttered.

"Yes me!" Daniel smiled, then turned to Dean who was helping a very pregnant Meg from the car. "Hey soon to be brother in law." He called smiling.

"And hello to you to!" Dean smiled.

"She's not still engaged to that thing." Alex cried out.

"Yes she is you little snipe now get out of here!" Meg yelled shocking everyone into silence. And when no one moved she once again shocked them, "I said LEAVE NOW!" She half screamed at Alex.

He quickly turned and allowed the guards to lead him away. Meg shook her head then looked at Daniel, Dean and Caleb looking surprised at her.

"What? I'm pregnant I'm allow to have serious mood problems!" She smiled then headed towards the door.

"Wow, now that is a major turn around." Dean said looking at Daniel who smiled.

"Welcome to my world lately." He laughed but the pride showed on his face. "Now where is my baby sister?"

"Upstairs with Dom." Caleb answered taking a last look around the building grounds before following them in the door.

"Well look what we have here." Meg smiled walking in finding Julie with her nose stuck in a book.

"Meg!" She squealed and raced across to hug her.

"I'm ignored, I'm hurt." Daniel pouted.

"Oh stop, like I'd ever ignore you!" Julie smiled jumping up into his arms.

"Now I'm ignored, I mean after all I've been replaced by Caleb over here." Dean sighed.

"Replaced?" Julie looked at them all confused.

"Alex." They answered in unison.

"Oh him, "Julie rolled her eyes, "Is he gone now?"

"Sure is, I took care of the jackass." Meg said sitting down.

"Humm what?" Julie said surprised.

"I told him off, and to leave and he did." Meg smiled wickedly.

"Meg you did what? I missed it? Why do I miss the good stuff?" Julie sighed.

"Still ignored over here." Dean muttered.

"You big baby." She sighed and walked over to hug him.

"Yeah really, everyone knows she loves you and you love her, deal with it!" Meg said, but with a smile.

"Man you are on a tear aren't you?" Dean laughed.

"And we still have 3 months to go!" She smiled and joined the room in laughter at Daniel's expression.


	13. The Past Always Comes Back

Forgive me with the long time between updates, life happens. And so does not knowing where to go with this story. I hope this chapter is good for you all! It's starting to set things up now. Please review, it really does help!

"So what time is your last class again?" Meg asked Julie early the next morning.

"I get done at 4, but I have a late practice so I won't be home till around 7 at the latest." Julie answered joining Meg at the table with her bowl of cereal in hand.

"Ok I'll have supper ready for around 8 then, cause I'm sure you'll want time to rest after practice." Meg nodded writing down more things for her shopping list.

"You don't have to cook you know, we can order out." Julie said taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I want to cook for you guys, it will be fun." Meg paused made a face and then continued on. "Might be the last big meal I get to cook for awhile." She smiled patting her tummy.

"What was the face for?" Julie asked.

"Kicking, I think I have a goalie in there." Meg laughed and Julie joined in.

"Morning ladies." Daniel said walking in with a smile heading for the coffee pot. Once he poured himself a cup he took a seat with them at the table and grabbed the newspaper.

"So your game is tomorrow is it?" Daniel asking looking over the sports section.

"Yeah should be tuff, but we're ready." Julie answered rising to take her bowl back to the sink.

"You're already done? You should eat more Jules you've lost a lot of weight." Meg said with worry on her face.

"Training, I have to be quick. I eat enough trust me I'm older now I know what I can eat a lot of and when to back off." She smiled, "I'm fine honestly!"

"If you say so, but you will eat tonight." Meg said firmly getting up slowly and gave her a hug before starting towards the door. "Have a great day at school and practice sis!" She said stopping at the door before leaving.

"She worries so much." Julie shook her head sitting back down at the table beside Daniel.

"She always has, just worse now with everything that's happened over the last year." He answered.

"Don't we all." Julie smiled then sighed dramatically.

"School time isn't it?" Daniel smiled and laughed at her annoyed expression.

"Yes, I must get myself up get my books and take off." Julie got up and stretched.

"You won't have long now, a few more weeks and your out of here." Daniel smiled.

"Yeah a few more games and no more ducks, no more hockey." Julie frowned.

"You still have time to think about playing hockey, there are options now." Daniel quickly pointed out.

"I know I just really need to start thinking about post school and hockey days. I have nothing figured out yet." Julie rubbed her eyes trying to fully wake herself up.

"You have time sis, don't worry about it now. Just enjoy this time with the team and try to deal with the school work." He smiled up at her.

"I shall try." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Take care of Meg, she's on a mission to cook."

"How about I take your classes and practice and you tend to Meg!" Daniel laughed.

"No I don't think so." Julie laughed, "Later!"

"Later sis." Daniel shook his head and went back to his newspaper.

Julie gathered her book bag and headed out the door.

"Allow me Miss Julie." Dominic said taking her bag for her. They were quickly in the elevator, then downstairs and seated into the car heading towards the hockey arena. Once inside Julie left Dom standing outside the locker room.

"The cat a nator!" Averman yelled as she walked in.

"Morning Mrs. Bash." Charlie laughed as Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad you all see she's really mine." Fulton smiled as Julie patted him on the head as she walked by.

"You all need to grow up." Connie shook her head.

"Yes mom." The room answered together.

They quickly were changed and on the ice for a very spirited early morning practice. Standing in goal while play was in the other end, Julie noticed there were more people watching practice then normal. She didn't have time to look at them all as play was heading right back at her.

"Here I come cat lady!" Banks yelled laughing.

"Bring it cake eater!" Julie laughed then quickly dove to the left to stop Banks' shot.

"Wow that had some fire on it." She said getting back up.

"Yeah sorry, I don't need to injure my own goalie." Adam smiled.

"Wouldn't be wise to injure the fair goalie." Luis said skating by them.

"Will he ever stop?" Adam shook his head.

"No." Julie laughed.

Before she realized it practice was done and everyone was quickly changing to head off to their classes. Julie hung up her helmet on the hook by her locker and turned seeing Dean already waiting at the door for her.

"What's that look for?" She asked walking over to him.

"Just wondering how this is going to play out." Dean smiled then started out into the hall.

"How what plays out?" She asked following him, she then knew what he meant.

Standing just down the hall talking to Coach Orion was Scooter. Julie rolled her eyes noticing the entire team seemed to have found a reason to hang around there.

"You guys just won't let it go." Julie shook her head.

"Kissy kissy." Guy said laughing.

"So mature." Julie shook her head but smiled.

She turned and headed towards the doors, knowing she'd pass Scooter and figured she'd get teased relentlessly had she gone the other way. He turned and smiled as she approached.

"Hey Julie." He smiled.

"Hey Scooter, checking out the competition are you?" She smiled recalling he was the assistant coach of the team they were about to face.

"I know all too well how great you guys are. I'm supposed to be scouting but we all know how you guys play, and I'm sure you know how the Eastern team plays. So I'm just using this as a day to catch up with old friends." He smiled.

"That's good then." Julie nodded not really knowing what to say.

"I hear congratulations are in order." He said and nodded to Dean who nodded back trying to hide his smirk. "I hope you aren't giving up playing."

"Not sure about any of that yet, we'll see." Julie smiled, " I hate to cut it short but I really need to get to class. Nice seeing you again." She smiled and started past him.

"And you too." He smiled then again nodded at Dean as he walked past.

"I was hoping for something more." Guy said catching up with Julie as she touched the door.

"I know you all were, would you like me to run back and throw myself at him?" Julie asked.

"That would be interesting." Charlie laughed.

"It would not." Dean, Fulton and Luis said together then looked at one another.

"Juliet should only run to me." Luis said dramatically and offered his arm to Julie. "Let us leave fair Juliet for the wicked one calls us to dwell in his cave of boring lecture."

"And again in English please?" Russ said from behind them.

"He means we need to go to our political science class and be bored out of our minds." Julie translated taking Luis' arm. She smiled at Dean who smiled and gave her a wink.

"Later babe." He smiled and she shook her head and smirked in return.

"This will be a long day." Dean muttered heading towards his history class with Charlie.

"Tell me about it, and we still have another practice to go." Russ shook his head going towards his own class.

Classes went on threw out the day, the ducks would all bump into each other at various times and of course would yell and taunt one another. They arrived back at the arena mostly together some were still behind having later classes. They did as ducks always do, they tossed insults and jokes back and forth having typical ducks fun. Once on the ice the laughs kept coming, Coach Orion was long used to this and simply went about working on their skills in-between the banter. Despite the laughs they once again put in a great practice and all felt great heading back into the locker rooms early.

"Wow it's only 6!" Goldberg said taking off his skates.

"You guys did well, no need to keep you on the ice longer then necessary with the game tomorrow." Coach Orion said walking threw to his office. "Early to bed and don't do anything silly and get injured got it?"

"Got it." They answered in unison.

"You know what this means don't you?" Jesse said smiling.

"The Sin Bin!" Dwayne said with a yell.

They all headed to their favorite place and were quick to take up more then half the restaurant.

"Ok only a few fries for me, Meg's cooking supper and if I don't eat she'll beat me." Julie laughed.

"But Meg's so sweet she wouldn't do that." Connie said.

"Meg's pregnant normal happenings went out the window." Julie laughed.

They had fun laughed, had yet another round of French fry tossing. To which Julie did admit defeat to Fulton, who then danced around the table as if he'd won the Stanley Cup. Just before 7 Julie and Dean left and quickly made their way back to the apartment. They walked inside with Dominic and were greeted by an amused Caleb.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Meg, she is something." Caleb answered with a smile.

"She had you running all over town today didn't she." Julie smiled.

"Yes she did, she's more work to look after then you are." Caleb answered with a small laugh getting onto the elevators with them.

"That's our Meg." Julie smiled.

"By the way Miss Julie who was that man you were talking to after practice this morning, and why was it so amusing to everyone?" Dominic asked, causing Dean to immediately break into laughter.

"That's her boyfriend." Dean said between laughs.

"Oh here we go again." Julie muttered getting off the elevator thanking the heavens above they were at her floor.

"Why's it so funny?" Caleb asked.

"He kissed me on the cheek after we beat his varsity team when we were freshmen our first year in high school. And none of them have let it go since that day. Now he's the assistant coach for the team we play tomorrow so he was here scouting today." Julie answered then opened the door. "They found it cute to all hang around and watch me talk to him, like something was going to happen." Julie sighed.

"Talk to who?" Daniel asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Scooter the love of her life." Dean said still laughing.

"Darn I was hoping to meet him." Daniel said tauntingly at Julie.

"I'm leaving and taking a nice long shower, and if you two don't behave I'm telling Meg." Julie did her best to sound threatening then left them laughing. "Men." She thought rolling her eyes. Once inside her room she dug out her cell phone from the bag to plug it in to charge and noticed she had a text. She plugged it in then opened it to see who it was from. She read it once thinking she'd read it wrong, then she read it again then again feeling a strong uneasy feeling coming over her.

"Daniel." She called making her voice sound as normal as she could.

"Yeah what?" He said poking his head in the door a minute later, he quickly saw her expression and came to her side.

"Look." She said handing him the phone.

He read the message and looked back at her, "I don't understand."

"Read it aloud." Julie said sitting on the bed.

"Ok, it says; Remember the night on the balcony at the country club? I do." Daniel said looking back up at her.

"Mitchell." Julie said shaking her head, "That's when he threatened grampie and when I thought I had no other choice but to marry Mitchell to keep him safe."

"He couldn't have sent this." Daniel said sitting beside her. "He isn't allowed any visitors or phone calls in jail."

"Who else then?" She asked, "He was the only one out there besides me, so if this isn't from Mitchell then who else was outside that night, and what are they trying to do?"


End file.
